


Home

by vidnyia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, first night together after being long distance, i'm writing yumihisu again :'), not explicit, vaguely nsfw touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidnyia/pseuds/vidnyia
Summary: Ymir and Historia share their first night together in their new home. Really fluffy, pretty cute.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> the night was still and quiet   
> because all that existed was you.   
> i touched your face  
> and felt the enormity of my desire  
> devour my shyness.   
> i kissed you without restraint  
> your lips meeting mine  
> and felt the last piece of our dream  
> slot into place.

Dusk sat upon the horizon and faded slowly into night behind the mountains. The sun was just dipping below a jagged peak, giving the snow caps a warm tint as large, deep orange clouds swirled overhead, reflected in the still water below. Through the tiny, rickety window that looked out from their bedroom, the landscape seemed to replicate one of Ymir’s paintings, Historia thought - as if she had taken her brush to the glass. The sight of it there, really, finally there, was breathtaking. Every time she looked up was a surreal reminder that she and Ymir had finally made it to the home they had been dreaming of for so long - a little spot in the countryside, close to the ocean and the mountains. They belonged to it as they belonged to each other.

Even in summer when the days were long, the nights kept their chill; Historia was happy to sit in the bedroom, admiring the beauty of the sky from afar, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by boxes of unpacked belongings. She could hear Ymir brushing her teeth in the bathroom, somehow still humming the song that had been stuck in her head all day, and it made Historia laugh a little bit, soothing her nerves. Wrapping the thick blankets more tightly around her, she looked outside again, thinking deeply. There were so many things she wanted to say on their first night together, but she didn’t know how it would be possible to express the sheer extent of her emotions with words alone - Historia yearned to be able to create something as beautiful at the sky to replicate the love she felt for Ymir in her heart. 

When Ymir came in a short while later wearing her baggy grey pyjamas, with her hair hanging loose around her shoulders, Historia looked up at her and smiled. Seeing Ymir in person was different, but so wonderful - it made Historia grateful for all the hard work she had put in over the years to make it to where she was now. 

“Hey,” Ymir said.

“Hey,” Historia breathed, looking up at her, feeling her stomach clench with nerves. “Are you ready for bed?”

“No, I was just about to head outside,” Ymir teased. She was smiling, but her eyes never left Historia’s - there was some intensity that made her stomach ache, but not painfully. “Budge over.”

Heat rushed to Historia’s cheeks and she nodded. Why on earth was she feeling so flustered? She had known Ymir for years - she had been  _ dreaming _ of this for years - but when it came down to it, she was more nervous than she could have imagined. It was  _ Ymir,  _ the woman she admired, adored, and loved so much. And she was here. 

Historia moved over and made space for Ymir under the blankets so they could share in the warmth together. The bed dipped a little while Ymir got in, and when she reached over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, their room suddenly felt much smaller. The bed was big enough for them both to lay comfortably, but they felt so  _ close -  _ Historia could smell Ymir’s mint toothpaste and feel her breath on her cheek. Behind her, the sun was setting deeper, the light fading slowly but surely. 

“Let me hold your hand,” Ymir whispered. 

“Okay,” Historia breathed, reaching under the blankets, her warm hand gently holding Ymir’s, which was still cold, yet so soft. Ymir wasn’t used to the cold weather here up north; it was something Historia had been worried about. 

She had wanted to say something else, but when facing Ymir like this, Historia could do nothing but stare. Her lover looked different in person; photographs didn’t do her justice. Her face was angular, her nose and jawline sharp, but her skin was so soft, just like her lips. Though her skin was tan, her freckles still stood out, more of them visible even in the darkness. Historia wanted to kiss each one, but she hadn’t even been able to kiss her  _ lips _ without reservation - it made Historia feel like her younger self, the girl who was far too afraid to do anything at all. A long time had passed since Historia felt so worried, and it was clear that Ymir could tell something was up. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Don’t tell me you’re this nervous…”

“I can’t help myself,” Historia smiled bashfully, letting out a little laugh. “You’re  _ here _ . You’re right here.” 

“Mm, I am,” Ymir replied, stroking Historia’s cheek, looking into her eyes like she wasn’t scared at all. She just looked... happy. 

“We finally made it. This is finally  _ real.” _

“Did you doubt it would be?” 

“I was nervous I might not live up to the challenge. Making it here with you seemed so… impossible, sometimes.”

“Historia,” Ymir murmured sternly. “You can do anything.”

“It - it does feel that way right now.”

“Oh yeah? Think you can kiss me, then?”

“Ymir!” Historia exclaimed, a blush stinging at her cheeks, but her indignation fell away when her eyes met Ymir’s and all the world around them fell away. She felt love like she’d never known it before, warmth spreading inside of her. It was like coming home. She  _ was _ home. Here, in their little home where the beauty of the world and their love felt like the same thing. Historia felt like she might burst from the sheer force of it, all the love inside her that once had nowhere to go pouring out because finally Ymir was  _ there _ and it was finally sinking in. It didn’t ache. It just felt wonderful. 

Leaning forwards, Historia reluctantly closed her eyes, not wanting to give up the sight of Ymir but wanting to kiss her even more. As soon as their lips met, Historia felt all her shyness melt away, thawed by the heat that radiated inside her, coming from her own heart and Ymir’s too. Her lover’s touch was warm and it was soft and it burned painlessly and Historia couldn’t hold back the sigh that escaped her. Her lips felt strange, as did her cheeks, and her fingertips, and her stomach. It wasn’t her first kiss - not even her first kiss with Ymir - but still, it felt like the beginning of something, the first day of a life that was  _ hers,  _ one that she wanted to live.

A sound came from Ymir, a gentle sigh that sent a fierce shiver down Historia’s spine, making her gasp. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, no fear, no worry, just  _ them.  _ It was as if Ymir knew what she was thinking, because she shifted in order to deepen the kiss, her hands holding Historia’s face as Historia ran her fingers through her hair. She had imagined kisses like this, of course she had, but experiencing it was something else entirely. She hadn’t anticipated Ymir’s scent or the taste of toothpaste on her lips or the urgency with which she pulled her closer. Historia moved, retaliating, pulling Ymir closer - Ymir followed like the ocean to the moon as it beckons the tide. 

It felt so good that Historia wondered what on earth she had once worried about. As one of Ymir’s hands pulled back from her face and its way to her waist, she gasped again, tensing up, but quickly relaxing as she felt her kiss. Was she crying? Historia couldn’t tell. All she knew was that Ymir was here and she loved her and her touch felt so wonderful. How had she ever survived without her like this? How would she ever survive if she lost her? 

“Historia,” Ymir murmured, pulling away just a fraction, their noses brushing together, eyes opening to meet once again. 

“Ymir,” Historia echoed, her voice a little deeper, choking up. She touched her face, stroking her thumb over her cheek, then kissed her, harder this time - Ymir seemed taken aback yet just as eager. Their bodies were pressed together, touching in places that Historia would have once felt embarrassed about, but right then, she didn’t care about anything except the feeling of Ymir against her. They were made for this, she thought, their figures fitting so nicely together. Their clothes were a barrier Historia was impatient to get by, and she slipped her hand underneath Ymir’s shirt, resting on her waist, but even just that was enough to elicit a gasp from them both. Her bare skin was hot to the touch - even after years of having nothing but her imagination, the sensation of Ymir’s body against hers surpassed everything she had imagined. 

When Ymir touched her in return Historia felt another surge of love she couldn’t contain. She let out a quiet sound as Ymir’s hand squeezed her hip, pulling down her pyjama pants ever so slightly, and threw her head back as she gasped, exposing her neck for Ymir to kiss if she wanted to. And Ymir  _ did,  _ because barely a second passed before her lips were there and her hand was reaching up again to run over her back, pulling her closer and trailing her kisses down to Historia’s collarbone. 

“Y-Ymir!” Historia cried, the feeling almost too much,  _ too _ good. Ymir pulled back right away, leaning over her, her hair falling down around her face. Historia looked up at her, heard their quickened breaths in time, and wondered how on earth someone so beautiful could exist. 

“Did I go too far?” Ymir asked. Historia could see how her eyes darted around as if looking for any sign of discomfort on her face. 

“No, I just… it felt so good, I-”

“I know what you mean.” 

Ymir moved, finally, lying down beside Historia and staring at her, even though the sun had gone all the way down and it was almost pitch black in the room. How long had they been kissing for, Historia wondered? The time had completely escaped her. 

“That… was…”

“Amazing?” Ymir grinned, opening her arms so Historia could lay on her chest and relax if she wanted to. 

“That’s one word for it,” Historia smiled, resting comfortably on Ymir’s chest, their bodies fitting so perfectly together. Everything felt so right, so… comfortable. Right then there were no limits or fears that could confine them. Historia’s dream had come true, and it finally felt like she was home. “Ymir, we’re… we’re here.” 

“We are.”

The stars were coming out, thousands and thousands of them, more than either of them had ever seen from the cities where they grew up. Historia found the north star and remembered looking up at it time and time again, knowing it was something Ymir could see too, even from the other side of the world. She took comfort from the sky while they were apart. Even though the distance was so great, they were warmed by the same sun, stood under the same sky, and looked at the same star to find direction. And now all the beauty of the world was something they could experience together. 

“Isn’t it so perfect here?” Historia asked quietly as she admired the view, just able to make out the silhouette of the mountains against the dark sky. 

“Mm,” Ymir replied. “I love you because you showed me just how beautiful the world can be.”

Historia turned to Ymir, then, the most wonderful sight of all, and kissed her once more. 

“And I love the world because it gave me you.”


End file.
